


Front Row Seat

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sexy Drabble~





	Front Row Seat

Sam likes to trace Dean’s tattoo with the very tip of his tongue. He spends some time there, licking and sucking at his collarbone before moving downwards. He sucks Dean’s nipple into his mouth, savoring the hiss it pulls from his plump, wet lips. When he bites down, ever so gently, Dean’s shoulders twitch inwards and his cock presses up against Sam’s.

With a proud smirk, Sam rolls his hips slightly, just enough to send Dean’s head back against the pillows. As he takes a calming breath, Sam moves lower, crawling down Dean’s soft body, leaving wet kisses along the way.

By the time he reaches Dean’s cock, it’s already full and leaking. Sam swipes his tongue across the tip, and Dean moans; his voice high and needy. It’s a voice no one else gets to hear, a voice reserved only for Sam, and only on special nights like this.

Sam’s giant hand wraps gently around Dean’s cock, and he pumps him slowly while keeping his tongue flat on the top. He keeps his eyes open, watching Dean come undone.

It started with that moan, and it will end with a scream. Dean’s lips will be red and swollen, marred by his own teeth. His smooth chest will glisten with sweat, his eyes will roll. It’s a show like no other, and Sam loves his front row seat.

Sam knows all the cues, and when Dean’s whimper reaches that sweet crescendo, he sinks down on Dean’s cock, taking him deep and holding him there. He swallows around him, and Dean lets go, pulsing, hot and thick down Sam’s throat. 

Dean’s fluttering eyelids bring Sam such joy. Watching Dean float and relax is all the payment he needs for a job well done. Still, Dean calls to him with a silent outstretch of arms, and Sam climbs back up to collect a kiss.


End file.
